Panic
by Yuichiro
Summary: Siguiendo la idea de un post de Tumblr. Adrien ha descubierto la identidad de su amada Ladybug, lo que debería ser genial, pero el chico que generalmente rebosa de ego ha caído en pánico, porque, vamos ¿Que podría ver la increíble Marinette Dupain-Cheng en un chico aburrido cómo él? Fic Post-Revelación.
1. Chapter 1

**_Pequeño (no tan pequeño) fanfic de Miraculos, como regalo de navidad y en honor a "Camaleon". Algo atrasado. La idea vino del post de Tumblr, quienes dijeron que querían ver esto suceder, espero que les guste y felices fiestas._**

 ** _Es un Fic, Post-Revelación._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pánico_**

Bien, eso era una maldita, mala broma. No había otro modo de llamarlo, porque no había forma de que las cosas se torcieran así.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa chico? Te ves más deprimido que cuando tu padre te prohibió salir una semana- Plagg habló, mirando distraídamente a su portador.

\- Todas mis oportunidades con Ladybug se fueron al traste…

\- ¿Eh, de que hablas?- su kwami voló, quedado frente a él- ¿No acabas de descubrir que tu querida Ladybug es la chica de las coletas? Ahora puedes acercarte a ella en sus dos personalidades y enamorarla ¿A qué viene la posibilidad temprana de no poder ganar?

\- ¡El hecho de que Marinette sea Ladybug es por qué no puedo ganar!- le gritó, exasperado.

\- ¿Y ahora de que hablas?

\- ¡Mira Plagg, Ladybug es genial, y yo también, pues como Chat ambos somos héroes, siendo el caso el mejor posible, puedo decir que ambos somos igual de increíbles…!- hizo una pausa- ¡Pero Marinette! No hay modo de que Marinette llegue a interesarse en mí, está muy por encima de mi liga.

\- ¿…Qué…?- Plagg parpadeó, tratando de comprender la situación- ¿Dices que tienes oportunidades con Ladybug, la gran súper heroína de parís… pero no con la chica de las coletas?- repitió lentamente, intentando asimilarlo,

\- ¡Exacto!- Adrien se tiró en la cama, frustrado- Marinette es talentosa, reconocida por la mujer que hizo a mi padre el hombre que es hoy, ya hizo la portada de un disco, es una gran amiga de Jagged Stone, es la presidenta de la clase, sabe cocinar, es buena con todos y ya tuvo a Nathaniel y Nino a sus pies… ella es demasiado buena para mi…

Plagg lo miraba incrédulo, porque, y que el dios al que alababan los humanos lo ayudara si es que podía ¿Cómo podía su portador ser tan condenadamente ciego y estúpido?

\- Chico… ¿Asumo que se te ha olvidado que eres "Adrien Agreste el ángel de parís", verdad?- le dijo, acercándose- tú eres literalmente el chico más codiciado de toda la estúpida ciudad, cualquier chica mataría por tener una cita contigo.

 **¿Desde cuándo él, el kwami de la destrucción tenía que aumentar la autoestima de su ególatra portador?**

¿Por qué no tenía la seguridad que mostraba al tener el traje de Chat Noir en ese momento? Jamás lo entendería.

\- Todas esas chicas solo quieren la fama del nombre Plagg- le contestó, y le pareció curioso que fuera capaz de dar un argumento válido y con sentido en ese estado- Marinette es una chica que ve más allá de las apariencias, por eso es que todos la quieren, y por eso es que es tan asombrosa.

\- Tú eres asombroso igual- que Tikki lo ayudara, eso lo estaba enfermando.

\- Sí claro- Adrien lo miró, con el sarcasmo bailando en su cara- ¿Qué podría ver esa increíblemente atenta, dulce, creativa, fabulosa y magnifica chica en un aburrido modelo que lo único con lo que cuenta para conquistar es su atractivo y cuya única fuente de información sobre el género femenino es el internet?

 **Ouch, eso no fue contra él, y aun así le dolió.**

\- Tienes tus cosas buenas chico, eres de los más brillantes de tu clase ¿No?- por amor al camembert, sintió el vómito en su boca- y eres un gran esgrimista, además, ya sabes mucho del modelaje y tienes carisma…

\- No soy listo, solo memorizo de lo de los libros, y es imposible que el saber cómo encontrar la variable de una ecuación diferencial sea algo que pueda usar en el futuro, la esgrima no ha sido importante fuera del mundo deportivo en los últimos… ¿Cincuenta años?- le miró más afirmando esa cantidad de tiempo que preguntándola- y vamos Plagg, mi carisma es el mismo que el de un nugget de pollo, cuando abro la boca tengo más posibilidades de comenzar un tornado que de hacer algún tipo de "coqueteo decente".

\- _"Tikki, ayúdame…"_ \- rogó en su cabeza, tratando de pensar en que haría su amada compañera y contra parte en esa situación.

Adrien no podía ni debía quedarse así. Para él era obvio que la chica Dupain-Cheng estaba loca por él. Para todo parís lo era, y ahora ¿El estúpidamente ciego de su portador no era capaz de considerar por un segundo que tenía una oportunidad?

 **Que el creador de todo lo ayudase… pero no podía ir a ver a Tikki.**

Respiro profundamente, invocando toda la paciencia que él no tenía, antes de volar hasta la mano de su portador y golpearla, haciendo que levantase la mirada.

\- Muy bien, escucha, y **escucha bien** \- le dijo, con una seriedad que asustó a Adrien- vas a transformarte e ir a la casa de la chica de las coletas y le preguntaras abiertamente que opina de Adrien Agreste.

\- ¡¿Qué? Plagg no puedo hacer eso…!

\- ¡Puedes y lo harás o me asegurare de no volver a aparecer cuando quieras transformarte para escapar en las noches!- le amenazó, logrando hacer que parase sus quejas- ahora, si te transformas y no vas y haces lo que te dije, no solo hare lo que ya te advertí, sino que además, vaciare por completo el refrigerador de esta casa y dejare el rastro de comida llegando a tu habitación.

\- No lo harías…- contestó aterrado el rubio.

 **Pero vio en los ojos del kwami que no estaba bromeando.**

Con eso dicho Adrien hizo lo que se le ordeno, y pocos minutos más tarde Chat Noir saltaba por los tejados de Paris, cubierto por la noche y con la media luna brillando a sus espaldas. Cuando alcanzó la casa Dupain-Cheng, se encontró con la chica que lo tenía hecho un desastre en el tejado, mirando a la nada, y sus ojos lo divisaron, le sonrió saludándole.

\- _"No hay vuelta atrás…"_ \- sopesó, incomodo antes de saltar hasta quedar a su lado- Buenas noches princess.

\- Buenas noches Chaton ¿Que te trae por aquí?- preguntó al chica risueña.

Sintió que el corazón se le detenía y la sangre corría a su rostro. Marinette tenía el cabello en sus dos coletas, pero el flequillo estaba ligeramente desecho y varios mechos huían de los listones que sujetaban su icónico peinado.

\- _"Dios, es hermosa…"_ \- pensó, y se golpeó mentalmente al recordar que tuvo que habérselo dicho cuando la conoció.

\- ¿Chat?

\- Ah… sí…- respiró profundo, sintiendo la imposible mirada de Plagg en él, antes de mirarla a los ojos y segundos más tarde apartar la mirada- solo quería… hacerte una pregunta.

\- ¿Una pregunta?- repitió ella curiosa- claro, adelante.

\- ¿Qu-Qué opinas de Adrien Agreste?- soltó tan rápido cómo pudo, y cerró los ojos.

Marinette por su parte parpadeó antes de suspirar con la cara tan roja como una manzana madura y darse la vuelta, el chico de traje negro no vio el movimiento, pero supo que ella había dejado de mirarlo, y estaba preparado para que le gritara por invadir su privacidad y que lo dejara abandonado en aquel lugar…

\- Adrien es increíble- fue lo que escuchó y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

 **¿Qué había dicho?**

\- ¿Ah…?

\- Lo que oíste…- habló ella de nuevo, aun sin mirarlo- Adrien Agreste es increíble.

\- ¿Por qué?- escapó de sus labios sin su permiso.

\- ¿Por qué?- repitió divertida- él está en cada poster de la ciudad, no hay persona que no conozca su nombre en el mundo de la moda, es uno de los modelos más famosos del mundo y aun es un estudiante- le dijo, colocando las manos en el barandal del balcón- es rico y apuesto, tiene todo para ser el sueño de una chica.

Si bien todo eso era algo bueno, no era lo que quería. Marinette estaba describiendo al "Ángel de parís"… no a él, no al chico que él quería que ella conociera, que quisiera, que amara… ella era solo una amiga… y al parecer, una admiradora más…

\- Así que eres igual a las demás…- susurró por lo bajo- piensas que aquellas cosas que le dieron son geniales ¿Eh…?

\- ¿De qué hablas gato callejero?- cuestionó ella, mirándolo de vuelta- Adrien no es increíble por esas cosas.

\- ¿Ah, no?- regresó la duda, con tanto sarcasmo y veneno que podría haber podrido una fruta.

\- No…- Marinette lo miró a los ojos- Adrien es increíble porque, a pesar de todo eso, él es auténtico.

\- ¿…Autentico?

\- Sí, Adrien lo tiene todo para ser el típico estereotipo de patán adinerado que se obsesiona con su apariencia y trata a todos como basura… pero no es así- le aseguró- Adrien es justo, bueno, humilde y considerado con todos ¡Es amigo de una chica que lo único que tiene a su nombre son diseños de vestidos y una cuenta bancaría para menores de edad con menos de quinientos euros!- le aseguró, con una sonrisa triste- luchó por ir a una escuela común, por el simple hecho de que no quería ser apartado del mundo… o eso me gusta creer.

\- _"Es justo cómo dices…"_ \- pensó él, maravillado por cómo lo alababa, y contrariado por cómo se había despreciado a sí misma.

\- Él no ve a la gente como menos, aun cuando podría, él se esfuerza por encajar con todos, sin tratar de imponerse, quiere ayudar a todo el mundo y ser parte de algo más, en lugar de obligar a los demás a ser parte de él.. Cuida su apariencia y su cuerpo porque tiene respeto por su trabajo y por lo que cuesta hacer de él lo que es "El ángel de parís"… solo es chico y tiene una agenda más ocupada que muchos adultos que conozco… hace su mejor esfuerzo en todo lo que puede… es alguien increíble ¿No te lo dije ya? Tiene miles de cosas más que hacer que yo, y siempre se ve tan fresco, y yo, que con un diseño en progreso, tareas y… otras cosas, me hago un desastre, no me puedo comparar con él.

\- ¡¿Ah?!- exclamó, llamando su atención- ¿Y ahora tú, de que hablas?

\- ¿Chat?

\- ¡Eres Marinette Dupain-Cheng, diseñaste una portada de disco y eres amiga del mismísimo Jagged Stone, fuiste reconocida por la mejor critica de modas del mundo y por el mismísimo Gabriel Agreste!- le soltó, sin creer lo que había escuchado- ¿Cómo puedes decir que no te comparas a alguien tan hueco, estúpido y superficial cómo Adrien Agreste? ¡Él no es capaz de compararse contigo!

Estaba hablando de más, lo supo al ver sus ojos. Ella quería responderle, y pudo ver como alzaba su mano, dispuesta a abofetearlo.

 **Si quería que lo hiciera, pero sería cuando acabara.**

\- ¡Adrien agreste es solo un niño mimado que hace las cosas por complacer a los demás!- aseguró, deteniendo el ataque de la chica con su mano izquierda- ¡Es un mocoso con complejo de papá que quiere ser aceptado por todos, con miedo al rechazo y el abandono, que desprecia con todas sus fuerzas el lugar donde vive y quiere huir constantemente de la asquerosa jaula de la responsabilidad y la fama!- detente Agreste- ¡Es solo un solitario desesperado por atención, interacción social y algo de contacto humano que no tiene idea de cómo tratar con una chica!- tienes que parar- ¡No es… no es alguien que deba estar con una chica tan buena, maravillosa, fabulosa, desinteresada y pura cómo tú…!- ya no más, tienes que detener todo esto- … él… él no puede ser bueno para ti… no puede darte el cariño que te mereces… no puede dárselo a nadie…

\- ¡¿Y tú cómo puedes saber eso?!- le gritó ella.

\- ¡Porque debería ser obvio para todo el mundo que odio a Adrien Agreste!- le regresó, dejándola impactada- ¡Y Adrien Agreste se odia a sí mismo, odia ser la mascota publicitaría de su padre, odia no poder ir en su contra, odia su falta de valor y cobardía absoluta para darse siquiera la oportunidad de soñar con la chica que quiere…!- su voz se quebró, y pudo jurar que lloraba sangre.

 **Marinette podía ver sus lágrimas.**

\- Es un chico patético…- terminó, sintiendo como le fallaban las piernas, cayendo al suelo- y tú… tú te mereces el mundo… y él no te lo puede dar.

Entonces sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban y el peso de su cuerpo se volvía mayor ¿Cómo podía ella ser tan buena como para abrazarlo? No se lo merecía… **No se la merecía.**

\- No entiendo cómo es que piensas tan poco de ti…- le oyó susurrar.

Marinette pasó sus manos por su cabello en un toque tan suave y dulce que le hizo estremecer, mareándolo de la forma más dulce que podría haber experimentado en su vida.

\- El Adrien Agreste que tú ves... tal vez sea cómo tú dices… y puede que tangas razón y se odie a si mismo… pero aun así…- ella se alejó un poco obligándolo a mirarla- ese no es el chico que yo veo… él que me ha salvado la vida… él que ha dado todo de sí para ser "solo uno más" en lugar de dar el mínimo por ser "el único que hay"…

Marinette emanaba tanta dulzura en cada palabra que él solo podía sentirse peor, estaba comenzando a creer que era un pecado desearla solo para él.

\- Pero yo tampoco soy mi mayor fan ¿Sabes?- le dijo con una sonrisa- soy torpe, no sirvo en matemáticas, mis únicos talentos son trabajos aburridos y manuales que cualquier mujer puede hacer mejor, soy buena cociendo y diseñando, pero la probabilidad de lograr algo en eso es tan baja que mucha gente lo considera inútil y sin sentido si llego a fallar, no soy buena con las multitudes, tiendo a ser muy poco honesta con las cosas que quiero y tarde más de un año en poder hablarle al chico que me gusta sin tartamudear… soy patética… y si te soy sincera… yo también me odio a mí misma… casi tanto como odio a Ladybug.

\- ¿A Ladybug?- preguntó- pero tú eres Ladybug…

\- Puede que sea así… pero la odio, la desprecio por ser todo lo que no soy, por ser la imagen colectiva del héroe de todo el mundo, Ladybug es solo una mujer imaginada por el ego de la ciudad, impulsada por un sentido del deber vacío y sin fundamentos… demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar de corazón que puede equivocarse y demasiado estúpida como para confiar realmente en la gente para hacer un trabajo que, aun sabiendo que no puede hacer sola.. lo intenta como una loca… ¿Por qué crees que nunca deja que alguien además de ti se quede con su Miraculous más de una misión?

\- No lo sé…

\- Porque tiene miedo de que alguien tome su lugar como héroe, tiene miedo dejar todo en manos de alguien más…- le aseguró, cerrando los ojos- es una ególatra sin remedio que creer que solo ella puede hacer algo… y aun así es una mocosa con miedo a estar sola… a salir herida, y depende demasiado de un héroe como Chat Noir, quien lucha por lo que es correcto, y no por imponer su absurda moral personal.

\- Princess…

\- Odio a Ladybug… me odio a mí misma, igual o más de lo que tú odias a Adrien Agreste, de lo que te odias a ti…- le aseguró- pero eso está bien…

\- ¿Cómo puede eso estar bien…?

\- Esta bien… porque tú me quieres, y yo te quiero…- le aseguró, besando sus labios de forma lenta y calmada, y al separarse unió sus frentes- ¿No es verdad?

\- Sí… sí lo es…- aseguró, abrazándola.

\- Entonces… tú- le sonrió de nuevo- tienes que quererme por ambos… y yo, tengo que quererte igual…

\- ¿Tú me querrás por ti y por mí, y yo haré lo mismo por ti?- repitió, y ella asintió, cerrando lentamente lo ojos y acercándosele- ¿Segura que funcionara algo así…?- preguntó, imitándola.

\- Sí…- contestó, a solo unos centímetros- porque tú eres Adrien Agreste, y yo soy Ladybug…

\- Yo soy Chat Noir… y tú Marinette Dupain-Cheng…- terminó, y la beso cómo siempre había querido hacerlo.

Plagg salió del anillo en medio del beso, y vio a Tikki, quien miraba todo desde la escotilla de la habitación. Voló hasta ella, casi desesperadamente, abrazándola y prácticamente llorando en su hombro, tenía tanto contarle.

 **Y no contaba con que su contra parte igualmente tendría un larga historia para él**

Porque Adrien y Marinette, Chat Noir y Ladybug eran el uno para él otro… y ambos kwami lo supieron con certeza, cuando luego de hablar, descubrieron que ambos chicos, sufrieron el mismo ataque de pánico.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Esperó les haya gustado, no hay mucho que decir, a los que leen mis Long-fics, los continuare pronto. Si este Fic les gusto, dejen sus comentarios, si quieren leer el ataque de pánico de Marinette, solo díganlo, y del mismo modo, si quieren leer la revelación._**

 ** _Felices fiestas atrasadas de nuevo._**

 ** _Yuichiro fuera paz~ :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Continuamos con Marinette, no me esperaba que esto gustara tanto, pero ya que._**

 ** _Lo prometido es deuda._**

 ** _Panic!_**

\- No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…

\- Marinette ¿Podrías calmarte?- suspiró Tikki, ya exasperada- Esto ya es ridículo…

\- ¡Pero Tikki!- grito la franco china- ¡Adrien es Chat Noir!

\- Si, lo es ¿Y eso que?

\- ¿Y eso que…?- repitió Marinette, abriendo los ojos- ¡¿Y eso qué?!- volvió a decir, alzando los brazos.

\- Estoy segura de que me oíste la primera vez Marinette.

Su portadora volvió a pasear de un lado al otro del cuarto, ella tuvo que reprimir un grito de cansancio ¿Cómo es que Marinette seguía en lo mismo? Ya habían pasado _días_ desde que ella y Adrien habían descubierto sus identidades, y desde entonces su amiga no era capaz de conversar con el rubio (no que antes pudiera) y lo evitaba cuanto podía.

 **Ella se estaba hartando de todo eso.**

\- ¡No puedo creer que Adrien y Chat son la misma persona…!

\- ¿Por qué no?- pregunta sin interés- tú misma dijiste que si no fuera porque eras tú, jamás habrías creído que Marinette podía ser Ladybug.

\- ¡Esto es diferente!

\- ¿Cómo?

La vio volver a recorrer de un lado al otro sin verdaderas ganas de continuar en aquello. Marinette estaba ya cansándola, había estado más de un año ayudándole del modo de "la mejor amiga comprensiva" pero no parecía funcionar, así que tendría que hacer las cosas al etilo de Plagg para variar.

\- Arhg… ¿Qué voy a hacer?

\- ¿Qué te parece solo dejarlo por la paz y darle una cita?- sugirió sin mirarla.

\- Hablo enserió Tikki…

\- Yo igual- suspiró volando hasta ella- Marinette, eres una chica increíble y creo que ya ha quedado más que claro que Adrien está loco por ti.

\- Tikki, es más que obvio que a Adrien solo le gusta la máscara- rebatió- justo cómo a todos los demás.

Tikki tuvo que tomar aire, mucho aire, para no gritarle a la cara a la adolescente que estaba siendo incoherente y para colmo, una ciega por elección al no ver que el rubio se le quedaba mirando por mucho tiempo en clases, como se le iluminaba la cara cada que ella aparecía y esas situaciones donde Agreste se desesperaba por estar junto a ella.

\- Marinette, tú eres una chica increíble, aun sin el traje de Ladybug.

\- No mientas Tikki- dioses del antiguo mundo, denle fuerza- Adrien es increíble, Chat es un gran héroe… yo soy solo una chica tonta que no puede mantenerse a sí misma coherente frente al chico que le gusta…

\- Marinette…

\- ¡No!- gritó alejándose de ella- no quiero oírlo Tikki ¿Ok? No hay nada que puedas decir para hacerme creer que el increíblemente atento, honesto, humilde, amable y genuinamente hermoso Adrien Agreste podría estar interesado en la torpe, incoherente y poco atractiva Marinette.

 **Hasta ahí.**

\- ¿Sabes qué?- suspiró, volando hasta donde estaba el plato de galletas y sentándose para llevarse una a la boca- tienes razón.

\- ¿Ah?

\- No hay nada que _yo_ pueda hacer o decir para hacerte ver que estás siendo una estúpida- la cara de Marinette casi le hace sentirse mal… _casi._

\- ¿Ti-Tikki?

\- Marinette, Adrien está loco por ti, y todos tus compañeros de clases lo saben, solo él y tú son ciegos ante lo evidente.

Mordió la galleta y se deleitó con el sabor del chocolate, considerando sus próximas palabras con cuidado.

\- Adrien es un gran modelo, pero tú eres una magnifica diseñadora, has salido en TV eres amiga de no una, ni dos, sino de tres grandes celebridades como una civil, lograste tu sueño de aparecer en desfile de modas de Gabriel Agreste ¡A los quince!- agregó- si no eres capaz de comprender por ti misma que eres mucho más que tus nervios y tu falta de capacidad para hablar con Adrien, es tu problema, no el mío.

Esperó, y gracias a todas las chispas de chocolate del mundo, no fue mucho antes de que Marinette suspirase y sonriera con algo de pena, tendiéndole la mano.

\- Tienes razón Tikki…- concedió la chica por fin, su cabello hecho un desastre, pero sus ojos más calmados de lo que habían estado en mucho tiempo- lamento que tuvieras que verme así…

\- No te preocupes Marinette…- respondió con una sonrisa, complacida- eres una gran persona y eso te hace un magnifica Ladybug…

\- Ja, cierto- soltó con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Qué pasa…?

\- ¿Sabes Tikki?- Marinette la miró, con una resolución que no solía ver en ella, de esa clase que suele tener cuando se propone vencer a un villano- creo que odio a Ladybug.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Sí…- suspiró ella, sentándose en su cama- odio siempre estar a su sombra, siempre estar a la expectativa…- continuó, alzando los brazos- pero bueno, no hay mucho que pueda hacer sobre ello…

\- Marinette- susurró, abrazando su mejilla- tú eres Ladybug, el traje solo te ayuda a sacar lo que ya está dentro de ti.

 **Por suerte su portadora le regresó el abrazo… buena señal.**

\- Gracias Tikki…

\- Cuando quieras…- y entonces la empujo para salir al balcón- aunque creo que ahora mismo, tienes que ir a ver a alguien más.

Diez minutos más tarde, mientras veía a los dos idiotas enamorados compartiendo un beso que estaba evolucionándose rápidamente, Plagg choco contra ella… _llorando_. Hacía siglos que no lo veía llorando… no desde que hundió Atlantis y su tipo especial de camembert desapareció de la paz de la tierra.

\- ¡Tikki!- lloriqueó el Kwami de la destrucción entre sus bracitos- no tienes idea de que lo horrible que ha sido, he tenido que ser _bueno_ con él…

\- ¿Enserio?- preguntó divertida.

\- ¡Si!- medio grito mientras iban adentro, alejándose de los chicos- no paraba de auto-despreciarse y tuve que ser _atento_ y _afectivo_ con él…- Plagg afianzo su agarre- voy a vomitar todo el camembert que he comido desde hace cuatro generaciones si tengo que repetir aquello…

Ella suspiró divertida, dejándole terminar mientras miraba el plato de queso y galletas que había obligado a su portadora a preparar. Se sentó con su contra parte, le dejo quejarse antes de comenzar a contarle cómo había seguido su ejemplo con su propia protegida.

 **Le dejaría tener su aumento de ego esa vez.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bueno, prometido es deuda._**

 ** _Esto ha sido mucho más difícil que la primera mitad, Marinette siempre ha estado en estado de pánico en lo que respecta a Adrien, así que tenía mucho material… ¡Me rehusó a hacer algo con lo que Astruc ya puesto en el show!_**

 ** _Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, es todo por ahora._**

 ** _Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, es todo por ahora._**

 ** _Yuichiro fuera paz~ :3_**


End file.
